Descubriendo el amor
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Bra, estudiante de secundaria y con problemas adolescentes, tiene que convivir con el descubrimiento de su primer amor, pero ¿qué ocurre cuando un príncipe orgulloso y una madre eufórica son tus padres?¿Qué ocurre cuando el chico que amas no se da cuenta de todas las señales? ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por amor y por estar con el chico que amas? ¡Lemon!


**Descubriendo el amor**

**Capítulo 1**

**Reloj, no marques las horas**

Maldito reloj que no avanza. Llevo horas mirando las agujas y me siento como si el tiempo no pasara. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de salir de clase, llegar a casa y darme una ducha bien fría que me elimine este día espantoso.

Giro el cuello y veo a lo lejos al chico que me trae loca desde hace tiempo. El muy estúpido no se da cuenta por mucho que se lo grite. No entiendo como no se ha percatado si encima hoy me he peleado con una bruja que lo estaba persiguiendo en mi cara. He tenido que controlarme por no hacerle mas daño de la cuenta. Cada día me cuesta más controlar mis poderes, tengo que hablar con papá y que me ayude a entrenar para estabilizar mi fuerza.

Escucho las risas de Goten, siempre está sonriendo, nada le hace perder la sonrisa, y es tan guapo...

-¡Bra Briefs! - Un golpe en seco en mi mesa me hace salir de mi nube. - ¿Qué acabo de explicar?

-¡Sensei! - Intento recordar lo último que hemos dado en clase pero es imposible. - Yo...yo...

-Castigada después de clase. - Me dice sonriendo con maldad. Algún día esta bruja me las pagará. - Vaya día llevas hoy, señorita Briefs, verguenza debería darle.

Maldigo a mi profesora, al estudio y al maldito barro que está pegado a mi cuerpo y ropa desde que me peleé con esa imbécil de Lenna.

Encima tengo que quedarme después de clase... Que horror de día. Maldita sea.

Continúo la clase intentando centrarme para que mi castigo no se alargue más aún. Suena la alarma en lo que me ha parecido una eternidad. Dispuesta a irme a casa y con el sueño de que mi profesora no recuerde mi castigo, me dispongo a salir por la puerta.

-¡Briefs! - Grita desde su silla. - ¿Dónde crees que vas? Estás castigada.

-Se me había olvidado, sensei. - Digo apretando los dientes intentando no soltar algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir. Maldita bruja acomplejada.

Me vuelvo a mi mesa y me siento, mientras observo a mi maestra escribir en un fajo de folios muy concentrada. Mis peores sentimientos hacia ella están saliendo a relucir. No pasará los cuarenta años, pelo canoso, gafas, naríz puntiaguda... tiene los rasgos de bruja.

No paro de mirar mi muñeca, esperando que pase la hora lo mas rápido posible y poder irme a mi casa y quitarme esta porquería de encima. Cuando mi madre me vea me va a castigar durante un mes mínimo. Me quitará las tarjetas, me dejará sin salir, me quitará el móvil y se pondrá echa una furia. Rezo a Kami para que papá esté allí y pueda controlarla. Sólo él tiene el poder de levantar los castigos de mamá y que no haya otro peor por hacerlo. Aún quedan 20 minutos para poder terminar el castigo, llaman a la puerta y va a abrir la profesora. Para mi sorpresa es Goten, que me mira de reojo mientras habla con la maestra. No entiendo que están hablando, sólo veo a Goten con su dulce sonrisa comerle el tarro a la vieja bruja, y a ésta asentir y dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

-Bra, puedes irte, pero la próxima vez te pondré un castigo mas severo. - Me dice mientras me sigue con la vista hacía la puerta, eliminando así la sonrisa de su cara.

-Gracias, sensei. - Intento ser educada, a pesar de las ganas que tengo de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a esta idiota.

Esta maestra me tiene manía desde hace dos cursos pero no puedo pedir un cambio de clase, no quiero perder de vista al chico de ojos negros que tengo a mi lado. Me encanta estar con él aunque tenga que ser aguantando a la víbora que nos enseña la secundaria.

-Goten, ¿qué le has dicho a Midori para que me deje salir antes? - Pregunto intrigada mientras meto mi brazo por el suyo y me agarro a él. - Parecía muy conformista con tus palabras.

-Le dije que tu madre estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Mamá está aquí? - Me aterra pensar que haya venido y sepa que he estado castigada. -¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque es mentira, boba. - Me confiesa sin dejar de reír mientras suelto su brazo y le doy una bofetada en la nuca. - Auch, eso duele, Bra.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Llevaba mucho rato esperándote aquí para acompañarte a casa, ya me estaba aburriendo sin hacer nada.

-¿Me vas acompañar? - Pregunto sorprendida. Era la primera vez en tantos años que me lo decía él.

-Claro. - Sonrio. - Si vas por la calle con esa pinta, pueden creerse que te escapaste de un zoo.

-¡Eres un idiota! - Alzo mi puño con intención de darle, pero entonces me agarra y me apega a él. - ¿Qué...qué haces?

Siento mi cuerpo ponerse en tensión, no se como reaccionar, esto jamás me había pasado con él y no se que debo hacer. ¿Me querrá besar? ¿Estoy preparada?, tengo dieciseis años, por supuesto que estoy preparada. Que ojos, como me mira, me tiene loca.

-Bra. - Escucho de fondo. - ¡Bra!, ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Eh? - Estoy aturdida por todo lo que estaba imaginando.- Sí. ¿Qué haces, Goten?

-¿Cómo que qué hago? - Pregunta confundido. - No voy a permitir que me pegues con las manos llenas de eso otra vez.

-Es barro, idiota, y está seco. - Hago un esfuerzo por soltarme de su agarre al darme cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo pensando cosas que jamás iban a ser.

-Siempre estás de mal humor Bra, eres igual que tu madre.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi madre? - Me salió una vena en la frente que no correspondía a ella, sin lugar a dudas.

-Bueno, rectifíco, eres igual que tu padre.

-Y tú eres igual que el tuyo, tan estúpido como él. - Grito desesperada.

-Ya, Bra, vamos a casa antes de que se haga mas tarde o tu madre se enfadará conmigo también, y ni que decir de Vegeta.

Había ignorado mi comentario sobre su padre, mis insultos y mis faltas de respeto. Siempre era así, inocencia pura que no parecía ser corrompida por nada. Le envidiaba, sentía celos de esa capacidad para tomarse todo con humor. El hecho de que no se enfadara por nada, ni sacara un mal carácter que pudiera herir a los demás con sus palabras. Ese era Goten, como decía mi madre, era como Goku, pero más espabilado.

Durante el camino fui agarrada a su brazo, con constantes cambios de humor entre la risa y el enfado, así era yo, una chica bipolar con su estado de ánimo. Todo el mundo me compara con mamá y me dice que soy como ella. Hielo y fuego, noche y día, luz y... oscuridad, aunque esto último me lo mientan de mi padre cada vez que me pongo histérica y la vena de mi frente empieza a hincharse.

Llegamos a mi calle, la reja de la casa está cerrada y busco las llaves en mi mochila. Entramos al jardín y veo a mamá a lo lejos hablando con alguien que no conozco de nada. ¡Bien! Si tengo suerte podré subir a mi habitación, ducharme y que mamá no me vea así. Aunque después tenga que lidiar con el sermón por haber sido castigada y mi pelea con Lenna, podré esconder mi aspecto, lo que la pondrá de los...

-¡Ey Bulma! - Abro los ojos como platos, si pudiera abrirlos mas saldrían de mi cara. - Ya estamos aquí.

-¿Pero tú eres imbécil, o qué te pasa? - Grito al borde de la histeria cogiendo de la camiseta a Goten. - ¿Tú sabes la que me va a caer si me ve así? Podía haberlo evitado si te hubieras callado la puñetera boca, idiota.

-¡Bra! - Oh dios, la cara de mi madre es un poema. Mas bien, de película de terror por que está irreconocible. - ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Qué haces así?

-Maldito Goten...-Maldigo en silencio por no poder pegarle una bofetada monumental a este imbécil. - Mamá, yo...

Veo a mi madre darle un beso a Goten y por un momento, ignorar que yo estoy allí. Quizás con suerte si está él puedo librarme un poco del castigo que me espera. ¿Y papá? Miro a mi alrededor intentando encontrarlo y solicitar refuerzos.

-¿Dónde está papá? - Pregunto a mi madre mientras avanzamos hacía el interior de la casa.

-No le busques Bra, esta vez no te va a salvar nadie del castigo. - Me mira con furia y vuelve a centrarse en Goten, al que lleva cogido del brazo, y le sonríe. - Esta noche está fuera con Goku.

Caminamos hacía el salón donde hago un intento por sentarme en el sofá.

-Bra Briefs, si pones tu culo en mi sillón recién tapizado, juro por dios que no verás la luz del día. - Me apunta con el dedo y no soy capaz de decir ni mú. Cuando mi madre está enfadada es peor que cualquier enemigo de otro planeta. - Ve a bañarte y cambiarte de ropa.

-Sí, mamá. - Digo cerrando los ojos maldiciendo todo esto.

-Goten, ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? - Aquella invitación de mi madre me hizo olvidar mi enfado con ella por el castigo que iba a ponerme, y me empezaron a dar ganas de devorarla a besos. - Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.

Oh dios mío, Goten durmiendo en mi casa. De pensarlo me pongo nerviosa, feliz, y muy muy histérica.

-Gracias Bulma, pero no quiero que mi madre pase la noche sola. - Sonrie como siempre, con su cara de ángel. - Pero a comer acepto.

-Oh que demonios, ahora mismo llamo a Chichi y pasais la noche los dos aquí. Hay muchas habitaciones muertas de risa que podéis ocupar, y yo tampoco quiero estar sola.

Me voy de allí y comienzo a subir las escaleras mientras veo a mi madre alejarse a la cocina a coger el teléfono.

No me lo puedo creer, esta noche estará Goten durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que yo, sólo de pensarlo siento mariposas en mi estómago y un baile de nervios por mi cuerpo. ¿Podré besarle esta noche?

Continuará...


End file.
